


Beg

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [3]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Begging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both win when Dre gets Cheng to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

Cheng bit his lip, his teeth digging into the soft flesh in an effort to distract himself from the horribly gentle whisper of Dre’s much-callused fingertips across his own lily-soft skin. He would not cry out, would not give voice to the weakness trembling inside his skin, no matter what.

Or so he told himself. 

The truth was, he wanted more than anything to give voice to the trembling weakness that was so light and airy in his stomach, so shivery and pure in his throat. It would be a release, that much he knew. He could let his voice go, let it escape from him, and just surrender his pleasure into Dre’s hands. He could let the other man worry about feeling good and making him feel better, about going far enough and not going too far. 

But that felt too much like weakness, too much like surrendering everything he had worked so hard to gain. He had spent ages trying to rebuild his reputation after the confrontation when they were younger; he had practically rebuilt himself into someone who could take pride in his martial arts, his work, and his life. He and Dre had become friends in late middle school, and had dated off and on in high school.

It hadn’t been until their first year of college that they had gotten serious; Dre had finally succeeded in convincing Cheng to come out. And his bravery had been rewarded by sex. God, but his bravery had been rewarded. In several of their “off” periods, Dre had picked up some tricks that worked wonders. Even then, however, with pleasure singing through his veins from another conductor for the first time in his life, Cheng had resisted giving up control.

Dre had made it some type of a game between them. He struggled to get Cheng to voice his pleasures, while Cheng struggled to keep a lid on the sound. They both won whenever Cheng finally broke.

But the trick lay in getting Cheng to beg.

Dre dragged his fingertips along Cheng’s skin, letting him feel the rough calluses that marked them. He could feel his lover shivering, his skin practically vibrating. He was already begging silently, clearly on edge, close.

Well, Dre wasn’t one to leave him there. Biting his own lip—though as a way to defeat a dark smile—he let his fingers twine around Cheng’s strong bicep. He drew the other man in closer, tight and firm, as if he was a weak child, not some nationally-ranked Kung Fu artist. Dre gathered Cheng against him, tucking the smaller man’s head under his chin and inhaling the warm, rich scent of his skin. After a moment, he began to breathe. 

His deliberate exhaling sent paths of varying temperature and wavering sensation down Cheng’s back. In response, Cheng dug his fingers deep into the strong muscles of Dre’s back. The African-American man responded by biting down on his shoulder, which made Cheng twine his legs around his hips. They rolled slightly on the wide bed, bodies so tightly entwined that they were like one single being.

Somehow, Dre ended up on top, straddling Cheng’s hips. He leant down, as if preparing to kiss his now sweating lover, but just as Cheng’s eyes fluttered shut, he swerved, and nipped the notch of his throat sharply.

Cheng keened, arching up, and begged.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 Kink Bingo, "consent play" square


End file.
